pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Little Accidents
|image=LittleAccidents.png |caption=The urination featured in this episode was the main reason why it was banned in many countries. |airdate=April 21, 1990 |pre=Music Lessons |next=School Time }} , also known as Little Accidents is the 18th episode of the first season which was originally on April 21, 1990. focuses heavily on alcoholic references, uncensored urination, and situations involving going to the toilet. As such, this episode and other Pingu episodes with similar themes (such as being too frightening, violent and/or scary for young children) have been considered controversial by the Pygos Group, and was banned from television broadcasting throughout much of the world. See Pingu Censorship for more information. Summary Pingu and his family are eating lunch. Pinga opens her mouth for Pingu to put a piece of fish in her mouth, but Pingu ends up eating it himself, much to Pinga's annoyance. Pingu then heads off to go to the kids' pub--a place that sells soda-- to get a drink. Pinga follows him and wants a drink too. Pingu buys her two, but when she drinks them, she tinkles on the ground and Pingu hurriedly sends her home; she makes it to her potty just in time. Pingu then finds he needs to go to the toilet. The bartender was about to say that it is a toliet on the backside but Pingu rushes home just in time to see his father go into the bathroom. He pushes Pinga off her potty so he can use that instead, and is sent outside, and he then in a rage plays doorbell ditch so that Dad has to rush out of the bathroom to get it and Pingu can run in and use the toilet. However, he urinates on the floor, because the toilet is too high. Father becomes enraged and tells him off to clean it up. While finished and walking away thinking of an idea, he then attempts to go to the toilet on stilts, but when Mother comes in and tells him that he can't go in the toilet with them, Pingu explains to her that he can't reach the toilet. Mother thinks of an idea and suggests they build some steps out of ice. They do so, and Pingu is finally able to go to the toilet in peace. Trivia * This episode features Pingu's second face with teeth at the end. * The bar that was seen in this episode was reused in Pingu and the Barrel Organ, but the bartender was replaced with a different one. * Ratings went very high after this episode aired. After this episode, SF DRS had announced that "Pingu" would be renewed for a second season. * Goof: When Mother was telling Pingu to not use the toilet with stilts, the door behind her somewhat moves. * In the HiT Entertainment version, The scene of Pingu peeing on the floor is extended with Pingu looking at Father. * Little Accidents was placed on official ban from broadcast or home video distribution in the US by The Pygos Group and other rights holders and broadcasters (such as HiT Entertainment and Turner Broadcasting), due to its graphic depictions of urination for more, See Pingu Censorship. Category:Episodes